


When I grow up (the blood and gore remix)

by LaterTuesday



Category: Farscape
Genre: Community: remixthedrabble, Drabble, Gen, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-18
Updated: 2011-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaterTuesday/pseuds/LaterTuesday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>remix of Amathela 'When I grow Up'</p><p>Aeryn is a soldier</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I grow up (the blood and gore remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When I grow up](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3332) by Amathela. 



Spine ramrod straight. Hair pulled back tight. The face of a veteran. Crisp and at the ready. She is just this side of eighteen. Proud and ready to serve. She's the perfect soldier.

She's dirty. Her uniform is torn and her hair has come loose. It's down and clinging to the grime and blood on her face. She's lost count of the number of men she's killed today. She'd follow her commander into hell. She's the perfect soldier.

She's just this side of eighteen, but feels eighty. She's a veteran, she only looks young.

She'll carve a career in blood.


End file.
